KKS
by Misstic Morph
Summary: Ok this is a Kyo's sister story but trust me when I say it is totaly origanl.OK look I just have to say if you Hate Akito then you'll love my story because Akito gets hit badly.Please leave a Review
1. Hi Kiwi

**Ok Tohru is just getting back from the market place and all of a sudden a shoe falls and her head.**

"**What was that?"-Tohru said looking around**

"**Sorry that's my shoe."-Tohru looks up to see a girl with red hair and orange eyes **

"**Can you pass me my shoe pleas?"-The girl asked**

"**Oh yes of cores"-Tohru picks up the shoe and hading it to the girl.**

"**Hey your Tohru right?"-The girl asked**

"**Yes I am have we met?"-Tohru asked confused**

"**Yes we just met o wait I'm Kiwi ****Sohma****, now we've met."-Kiwi puts her shoe on and starts scaling the wall.**

"**Wait you're a Sohma?"-Asked Tohru excitedly **

"**Yeah I am just ask Kyo"-Kiwi then walks away**

**Tohru runs to the house and try's to get everything ready for dinner. Everyone was out, Yuki and Kyo were at school (The girls asked them to help with the school decorations), ****Shigure had gone shopping with Ayame.**

"**We're home"-Yelled Kyo**

"**And you better have dinner ready"**

"**Kyo-kun you should be nice to Tohru she's not your maid."-Yuki**

"**Shut up you dame rat"-Kyo**

"**Why I should rip you into pieces"-Yuki said with his fist ready to hit Kyo**

"**Who's Kiwi?"-Asked Tohru and their was silent in the room.**

"**Never say that name agine."-Kyo threatened **

"**Why do you ask Tohru-sun"-Yuki**

"**Oh u because I met a girl named Kiwi Sohma and she told me to ask Kyo about her."-Tohru said a bit scared that Kyo would be mean to her. But he was'int everyone just studded their, then finally ****Shigure spoke**

**"Did you meet her around here?"**

**"Yes, why?"-Tohru**

**"OK WE HAVE TO PACK."-Yelled Shigure, then Kyo and Yuki start running around.**

**"Wow do you all hate me that much? And I brought you all presents. Oh well, I guess I'll go."-Kiwi, everyone was stunned. Shigure quickly ran after Kiwi and brought her back.**

**"You know we love you Yuki and I were playing"-Shigure **

**"Yeah we would never throw you out"-Yuki said while going to get Kiwi's bag.**

**"He he yeah I know but what about Kyo did you mean it?"-Kiwi**

**"Yes I did. Ever since you were born you were like a thorn to me."-Kyo**

**"Kyo don't be mean."-Shigure**

**"No it's ok, I'll just give you all your presents and go."-Kiwi then gets her bag from Yuki and opens it.**

**"Here you go Shigure, here Yuki."-Kiwi**

**"Wow thank you."-Shigure (It was his fav book singed by the author)**

**"This is awesome, thanks Kiwi."-Yuki (It was a scarab from Egypt)**

**"Here Tohru this is for you."-Kiwi**

**"Oh wow. OH WOW Thank you sooo much."-Tohru (It was an Italian made dress.)**

**"Finally here Kyo happy Birthday."-Kiwi while handing the box to Kyo **

**"Leave it on the table and kindly leave the house."-Kyo**

**"Fine I'll be at the main house if anyone needs me."-Kiwi**

**"Don't wary we won't."-Kyo**

**"Ok then bye"-Kiwi said her goodbyes and left. Kyo then got the box and went up stars before Shigure and Yuki could yell at him for being rude.**

**"Why would Kyo be so mean?"-Tohru asked **

**"It's a sibling thing."-Shigure said and turned to go to the table to eat.**

**"Sibling? What are talking about?"-Tohru**

**"Kiwi is Kyo's little sister."-Yuki**

**"But I thought Kyo was an only child."-Tohru**

**"He hates telling people he has a younger sister."-Shigure **

**"Why?"-Tohru**

**"Ok you better sit for this because it's a long story."-Shigure**

**Ok people now is when things get weird and I don't mean sick weird.**

**"You see Kyo, when he was still in his mothers whom he was suppose to be a twin but something happed and she lost one of the babies. A couple of months later she was pregnant agine and Kyo's dad never touched her so he thought she was cheating on him. When she went to the doctor it turned out to be his. When she was born she look just like Kyo except that her eyes were orange and her hair was red. She was born the same day as Kyo only a year later. The weird thing is she was born at exactly the same time as Kyo. When their father went to carry her she um turned into the same thing Kyo did when his mom picked him up. You see Kiwi or Kyro (Their mom thought if their twins why not have almost the same name) is also possessed by the spirit of the cat just like Kyo."-Shigure**

**Up Stairs**

**'I can believe she just appeared like that. I don't understand why I hate her so much.'-Kyo then gets the box and opens it.**

**It was a picture of him and her at the fair. Kyo moved the picture and saw that there was a locket with the initials K.S then a tear roles off Kyo's check.**

**Ok that's all I have for now if you want to know what happens comment it and I'll continue **


	2. I'm home

**Hey everyone I must tell you that I DO OWN KYO and Kiwi but hay you can have the rat hehe DAMN YUKI ok let's start. Oh wait one more thing Akito won't be getting hit till the character who hits him decides it's time to hit him sorry.**

**Now on Kiwi's way to the main house it starts to rain and she happens to bump into Hatori who was coming home from a long walk until it started raining so let's continue.**

"**Kiwi hey Kiwi"-Hatori**

"**Hu oh hey Hati"-Kiwi**

"**What are you doing hear weren't you on Akito's stupid mission?"-Hatori**

"**Yeah... I came home early I finally decided to take life by my hands not his"-Kiwi**

"**You know ****Haru came back to, you should go see him he'll love it"****-Hatori**

"**I can't do that his heart was broken once already I don't want to make it worse"-Kiwi**

"**Why did you leave in the first place? Other then Akito's commanded".-Hatori**

**Oh by the way their not just standing in the rain they were walking the whole time and the just got to the main house. You see Hatori and Kiwi were roommates until she left so it's sorta kind of obvious that they went strait to his um home um condo what ever you get the point. Then they get inside and sit on the couch and talk**

"**I was kind of like you and everyone else who thinks their life should be ruled by a guy with a God complex, no a nut job who thinks he is God".-Kiwi **

"**You shouldn't talk about Akito that way"-Hatori**

"**Hehe it's funny how you know who I'm talking about but I never said a name".-Kiwi**

"**Ha that is funny. Would you like some tea? Oh, were are you staying to night?"-Hatori**

"**Sure. Well I was kind of going to ask if I can stay here at the main house… But the thought of having to see that, that, wonderful person just makes me want to throw up".-Kiwi**

**Hatori get's up to get some tea, hands it to Kiwi, and sits down.**

"**Look I'm pretty sure Akito's asleep so just stay here tonight and in the morning ask him-Hatori**

**Fine. You don't mind?"-Kiwi**

"**Of course I don't mind your like my little sister".-Hatori**

"**Thanks"-Kiwi **

"**Yeah, your both cute and annoying"-Hatori**

**Kiwi smile's and gets up from the couch and walks over to the sink and puts her tea cup down, and just stands there.**

"**What's wrong Kiwi?"-Hatori **

"**Hu oh nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all".-Kiwi**

"**Well you know were the room is. If you want you can go to bed".-Hatori**

"**Thanks I think I will… Hati… Thanks for still loving me."-Kiwi **

**Kiwi turns and goes to the room and falls asleep. Now it's the next day and Kyo wakes up and tells Tohru that he's going out. After that he stepped outside the door and just stood there as if he were thinking. Then he raised his head and ran to Hatori's house. When he gets there he knocks on the door.**

"**Kyo what are you doing here?"-Hatori**

"**I'm here to pick Kiwi up."-Kyo**

"**One I didn't know Kiwi needed an escort and two your not suppose to be here."-Hatori**

"**First I just came to pick Kiwi up. Second what do you mean an escort were is she?"-Kyo**

"**She left she went to school."-Hatori**

"**WHAT SCHOOL DAMN HATORI WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER."-Kyo**

**Saying that Kyo ran as fast as he could to get to the school, but it was to late, everyone as just string at her while Tohru, Momiji, ****Hana-chan, Ansa, and Yuki, gathered around Kiwi.**

**"Wow I can't believe you've been to Paris."-Ansa**

**"Yeah I've also been to Italy."-Kiwi**

**"Wow!"-All the girls**

**'I should go in there and drag her out. She should know better.'-Kyo thought**

**While Kyo thought about his next move, Haru quickly walked passed Kyo and into the crowd.**

**"What are you doing back?"-Haru said with a strong voice.**

**Everyone cleared the way. **

**"Haru."-Kiwi**

** Ok that's were I'm going to leave off. If you guys like it leave a review or I wont up date I need a lest 3 reviews before I update so injoy. :D **


End file.
